Devotion
by Klein-Dilly
Summary: „Nachdem sie mir meine Familie genommen haben... wollen sie mich einfach so abschieben... und glauben wohl, dass dadurch wieder alles in Ordnung kommt... oder sehe ich das falsch?“


**Kurze Zusammenfassung:**

Nachdem Harry Potter am Ende des 6. Schuljahres den Dunklen Lord vernichtet hat, begann eine regelrechte Hetzjagd auf die übriggeblieben Todesser.  
  
Als Narzissa Malfoy letzten Endes Selbstmord begangen hatte, wurde Draco aufgrund eines Nervenzusammenbruches in St. Mungos eingeliefert.  
  
Der Hass, welcher sich gegenüber dem 'Erlöser' der Zauberwelt in ihm ausbreitet, bringt ihn nahezu an den Rand des Wahnsinns.  
  
Als dann auch noch ein Abgeordneter des Ministeriums in St. Mungos auftaucht und ihm eröffnet, dass beschlossen wurde, dass man ihn in die Betreuung einer Zauberfamilie geben soll, beginnt sich allmählig sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen.  
  
Geplagt von Alpträumen und Nervenzusammenbrüchen, gibt es nur noch einen Grund für ihn am Leben zu bleiben... nämlich Gryffindors geliebten Goldjungen endgültig zu beseitigen.  
  
Das er dabei eine tiefe Zuneigung zu zwei gewissen Personen entwickelt, welche in unmittelbarer Verbindung zu seinem Hassobjekt stehen, macht die ganze Sache nicht so einfach.  
  
**Warnung**: Dark, Depri, Slash, Death

So, da ich zur Zeit wirklich keine Lust mehr habe Komödien zu schreiben und mir Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen bis hier oben steht, kommt jetzt meine erste Dark!Fic, die mal keine Oneshot ist.  
  
**Titel:** Devotion  
  
**Teil:** 1/?  
  
**Genre:** Drama, Dark, Slash, Depri  
  
**Pairing:** Draco x ???  
  
**Rating****** Pg16 - R  
  
Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, alles J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene nichts hiermit. (die übliche Leier halt )  
  
So, mehr hab ich erst einmal nicht zu sagen. Würde mich freuen, wenn das hier wer liest.  
  
Und vielen Dank an Khana, die sich die Mühe macht, dass hier beta zu lesen. .y  
  
Sätze in /…/ sind Gedanken der Personen

Sätze in "…" hier wird gesprochen

Sätze in '…' hier wird etwas Zitier was jemand zu einem früheren Zeitpunkt bereits gesagt hat

-;-;-;-;- Szenenwechsel

****

**Devotion**

****

**Part I: The smell of suicide**

Ein mattes Licht fällt durch die dunklen Vorhänge von Malfoy Manor. Die schwachen Strahlen des Vollmondes bahnen sich ihren Weg durch die riesigen Fenster und werfen unheilvolle Schatten an die Wände.  
Ein sanfter Wind weht über das Anwesen hinweg und rüttelt sacht an den Ästen der Bäume, die vereinzelt um die alte Burg herumstehen.  
  
Das leise Knarren einer Tür durchbricht die Stille, die sich wie ein kalter Mantel um das gesamte Gebäude gelegt hat. Schnelle Schritte sind zu vernehmen, deren lautes Hallen sich nach und nach in den dunklen Gängen verliert.  
  
Unruhig läuft er die lange Wendeltreppe hinunter, nimmt schon zwei Stufen auf einmal, weshalb er auch des Öfteren ins Stolpern gerät und beinahe stürzt.  
  
Sein Atem geht stockend und ein unangenehmes Zittern ergreift von seinem Körper besitz. Unten angekommen, bleibt er erst einmal stehen und versucht, sein mittlerweile rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. Vielleicht irrt er sich... vielleicht hat er einfach nur schlecht geträumt, hat sich diesen Schrei nur eingebildet, der vor wenigen Minuten bis hinauf zu seinem Zimmer vorgedrungen ist.  
  
Langsam beruhigt sich sein Puls wieder. Zögernd blickt er auf die große Mahagonitür, die ihn von dem Kaminzimmer trennt, in das sich seine Mutter die letzten Tage immer wieder zurückgezogen hat.  
  
Mit zitternder Hand wischt er sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, als er langsam über die kalten Steinplatten geht, die Tür dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend.  
  
Wahrscheinlich ist seine Mutter nur wieder einmal hysterisch geworden... wahrscheinlich hat sie nur einen ihrer Anfälle bekommen, die sie in den letzten zwei Wochen schon häufiger hatte... Es ist wahrscheinlich nur die Unruhe und die Verzweiflung in ihr, die sie hat schreien lassen, denn es war unverkennbar der Schrei seiner Mutter, der ihn vorhin aus seinen unruhigen Träumen gerissen hat.  
  
Erst die Trennung von seinem Vater vor einem Jahr, als er aufgrund der damaligen Auseinandersetzung mit dem Phönixorden vom Ministerium festgenommen und nach Askaban gebracht wurde, wo er den Aussagen einiger Zauberer zufolge bereits den Verstand verloren hat und nun auch noch der Fall des Dunklen Lords, der vor einem Monat von Gryffindors Goldjungen endgültig vernichtet wurde.  
  
Kurz nach Voldemorts Vernichtung hat das Ministerium damit begonnen, sämtliche, noch lebende Todesser zusammen zu treiben und nach Askaban zu bringen, wo sie ihre angeblich gerechte Strafe ereilen soll.  
  
Kein Wunder, dass seine Mutter seit jenem Tag keine Ruhe mehr findet. Schließlich liegt es ja auf der Hand, dass sie, ebenso wie sein Vater, mit zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehörte. Es ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Ministerium vor Malfoy Manor stehen wird um sie abzuführen... Es ist diese Angst, die sie in ihre jetzige Depression getrieben hat... die Angst, ebenfalls den Verstand zu verlieren... jegliche Empfindungen zu vergessen und dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.  
  
Keuchend umklammert er den goldenen Türgriff, getraut sich aber nicht, diesen auch hinunter zu drücken. Eine unbekannte Spannung baut sich in ihm auf... so, also ob eine Vorahnung, die ihn bereits seit Tagen quält, ihn davon abhalten will, diese Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Eine unangenehme Kälte kriecht durch seinen Körper, hüllt ihn ein wie ein Mantel. Mit dem letzten Rest Mut, der sich noch in ihm befindet, drückt er die Klinke vorsichtig herunter.  
  
Wie in Trance öffnet er die schwere Holztür und betritt den nur vom Kaminfeuer erleuchteten Raum. Seine Augen wandern hinüber zu dem schwarzen Ledersessel, in dem seine Mutter stets zu sitzen pflegt.  
  
Der Schein der Flammen wirft dunkle, verzerrte Schatten an die grauen Steinwände und leises Knistern erklingt aus der heißen Glut.  
  
Langsam beginnt er, sich zu bewegen, geht mit schlurfenden Schritten auf den Sessel zu. Die Angst, etwas zu sehen, das er in seinem Inneren bereits vermutet, macht ihn nur noch nervöser und bringt seine Nackenhärchen dazu, sich aufzustellen.  
  
"Mum..." Seine Stimme klingt für ihn selbst nur noch wie ein heiseres, leises Krächzen, verängstigt und scheu. Auf dem Boden sieht er ein kleines, grünes Fläschchen liegen, aus dem eine purpurfarbene Flüssigkeit tropft und langsam in den Teppich sickert.  
  
Angespannt geht er um den Sessel herum, sein Körper vom Zittern gepackt und sein Herz vor Angst pulsierend. Schweigend sieht er in das blasse, fahle Gesicht seiner Mutter, betrachtet das kleine rote Blutrinnsal an ihrem Mundwinkel, sieht in die von Augenringen untermalten Pupillen, die starr und leblos ins Leere blicken...

-;-;-;-;-  
  
'...Auf ihrem Kleid waren vereinzelt ein paar purpurfarbene Tropfen zu sehen, die sich bereits in den Stoff hineingefressen hatten. Dort saß sie und hat anscheinend ihren Frieden gefunden...  
Narzissa Malfoy starb in der Nacht vom 21. auf den 22. Juni. Der Grund ihres Selbstmordes ist noch unklar, viele nehmen jedoch an...'  
  
Hasserfüllt starrt er auf die letzten Zeilen des Artikels aus dem Tagespropheten, den er in den letzten acht Tagen mehrmals täglich gelesen hatte. Unklar... für ihn ist der Selbstmord seiner Mutter alles andere als unklar.  
  
Sie waren es doch, die sie so weit getrieben haben. Das Ministerium, das sie nach Askaban bringen wollte... und er, Harry Potter, der für dieses ganze Drama verantwortlich gewesen ist. Wäre er nicht gewesen, dann würde sein Vater jetzt nicht im Zaubergefängnis sitzen. Hätte er damals den Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord verloren, wäre es nie zu dieser Todesserjagd gekommen... und seine Mutter hätte sich unter diesem ganzen Druck auch nicht vergiftet.  
  
Schweigend blättert Draco weiter. Die Tatsache, dass er schon seit über einer Woche immer noch den selben Tagespropheten liest, beunruhigt seine Pfleger bereits. Aber sollen sie doch denken, was sie wollen.  
  
Schließlich wollte er nach dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht nach St. Mungos eingeliefert werden. Nur, weil er einen kleinen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte... Aber wer hätte den nicht, wenn er die eigene Mutter tot in ihrem Sessel aufgefunden hätte?  
  
Zornig betrachtet er abermals die Titelseite des Propheten, die seit Wochen nur noch Bilder des ach so geliebten Goldjungen, des Retters der Zauberwelt zeigt. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen betrachtet er das Bild, fährt mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Konturen nach, bevor er seine Nägel in die Seite rammt und sie heraus reißt.  
  
Wütend zerknüllt er sie und schmeißt sie daraufhin mit einem hasserfüllten Schrei gegen die Fensterscheibe. Er kann es nicht mehr sehen. Diese selbstgefällige Grinsen, diese Zufriedenheit in den grünen Augen... diese Freude, die sein ganzes Gesicht ausstrahlt, da er ja der Erlöser aller ist.  
  
"Zur Hölle sollst du fahren, Potter!", schreit Draco verzweifelt auf, woraufhin zwei weitere Insassen erschrocken zusammenfahren.  
  
Das wird er ihm noch büßen... niemand macht so etwas mit einem Malfoy, ohne dafür zu verenden. Keuchend streicht er durch sein platinblondes Haar und versucht, sein Herz zu beruhigen, das im schnellen Takt gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmert.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy?", vernimmt er die besorgte Stimme einer Pflegerin, die ihn bereits seit seiner Einlieferung betreut und es sich anscheinend zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, ihn mit ihrer falschen Besorgnis zu demütigen.  
  
Aber sollen sie ruhig versuchen, ihn mit ihrem Geschwätz zu besänftigen. Er straft ihre Mühen weiterhin mit Schweigen. Lange können sie ihn ohnehin nicht hier behalten. Er ist weder krank, noch ist er irgendeinem Fluch unterlegen, dass er deshalb in St. Mungos sitzen muss.  
  
"Möchten Sie reden, Mr. Malfoy? Glauben Sie mir, es wird Ihnen gut tun, wenn Sie sich jemandem anvertrauen... das, was Ihnen passiert ist, ist wahrhaftig sehr schrecklich gewesen", versucht die schon etwas ältere, brünette Hexe und geht ein paar Schritte auf sein Bett zu.  
  
Draco funkelt sie nur mordlustig an, und wendet sich schließlich ab. Das wird ja immer besser. Er soll sich jemanden anvertrauen, na ganz bestimmt nicht. Was wollen eigentlich alle von ihm? Das Letzte, was er gebrauchen kann, ist geheuchelte Anteilnahme und Mitleid von Außenstehenden, die sich gar nicht in seine Lage hineinversetzen können...  
  
Fakt ist nämlich, dass er, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ohne Eltern und Verwandte nun mutterseelenallein in der Weltgeschichte umherirrt und innerlich vor Gram und Hass auf Harry Potter regelrecht abgetötet wird.

Niemand kann den Schmerz und die Pein in seinem Herzen nachfühlen, die es von Innen heraus zu vereisen drohen. Dieses Gefühl, von einer Welle aus Hass, Wut und Verzweiflung ertränkt zu werden, zu spüren wie man langsam aber sicher daran zu ersticken droht kann ihm keiner nachempfinden... schließlich war er es, der ihn wahrgenommen hat...  
  
... den Geruch von Selbstmord, der seine Mutter einhüllte... dieser Geruch, der ihm das Herz zugeschnürt hat... Niemand weiß, wie er sich in diesem Augenblick gefühlt hat, also warum lassen sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe?  
  
In seinem Kopf hört er ihn noch immer... diesen herzzerreißenden Schrei, der sich regelrecht in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hat. Nacht für Nacht wacht er auf, schweißnass und zitternd von den Alpträumen, die seine Seele regelrecht malträtieren.  
  
Er sieht sie... ihre leblosen Augen... riecht förmlich das Blut, welches an ihrem Mundwinkel hinab läuft... hört den Schrei in seinem Kopf widerhallen, der seiner Mutter aufgrund der Schmerzen, die das Gift in ihr ausgelöst haben, entfahren ist.  
  
/Warum verschwinden sie nicht alle?/ Stöhnend vergräbt er das Gesicht in seinen Handflächen und atmet einmal tief durch. Nein, wenn er sich jetzt weiterhin über diese inkompetenten Leute hier aufregt, schadet er sich im Endeffekt nur selbst.  
  
Das Wichtigste für ihn ist es jetzt erst einmal zu überlegen, wie er endlich hier raus kommt. Er kann ja wohl nicht die nächsten fünf Wochen hier festgehalten werden, bis sein nächstes Schuljahr beginnt... sein letztes um genau zu sein.  
  
Langsam beginnt er, wieder in Trance zu fallen. Ein Zustand, der in den letzten Tagen erheblich zugenommen hat. Die Abteilungsleiterin macht sich angeblich schon Sorgen um ihn, dass er vielleicht noch in eine totale Abwesenheit verfällt und somit nicht mehr ansprechbar ist.  
  
Dass plötzlich mehrere Stimmen hinter ihm zu hören sind, nimmt er nur unterbewusst wahr. Seine Augen starren weiterhin wie gebannt auf das Papierknäuel, das einst die Titelseite des Tagespropheten gewesen ist.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Sie haben Besuch", vernimmt er wieder die Stimme der Hexe, die nun mit einem schon älteren Herrn hinter ihm steht.  
  
/Besuch?/ Schweigend dreht Draco seinen Kopf zur Seite, starrt abwesend auf die zwei Erwachsenen, die sich nun seinem Bett genähert haben.  
  
So, wie er die Sache einschätzt, scheint dieser Mann ein Abgesandter des Ministeriums zu sein. Augenblicklich verkrampft sich sein Körper, als er das Schild an dem Gewand des Mannes erblickt.  
  
Was soll das werden? Was wollen die jetzt noch von ihm? Haben die vom Ministerium nicht schon genug in seinem Leben zerstört? Können sie ihn nicht endlich in Frieden lassen?  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, mein Name ist Amadeus Patchers und ich vertrete die Abteilung für Familienangelegenheiten", beginnt sein Gegenüber mit rauer Stimme und deutet kurz auf sein Namensschild.  
  
"Dann sind Sie hier falsch. Ich habe keine Familie", zischt Draco zornig und wendet dem Abgeordneten wieder seinen Rücken zu. Was bilden die sich eigentlich ein, jemanden von dieser Abteilung zu ihm zu schicken? In Punkto Familie ist bei ihm ja ohnehin alles zu spät.  
  
"Nun, wie mir scheint, sind Sie doch nicht ganz so stumm, wie mir berichtet wurde. Schön, schön...", fährt Patchers fort und streicht sich über seinen schon leicht ergrauten Vollbart. Die Sache dürfte nicht ganz so unkompliziert werden, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy... aufgrund dessen, dass Sie nun ohne Ihre Eltern dastehen und wir auch leider keine weiteren Familienmitglieder von Ihnen finden konnten-"  
  
"Schauen Sie doch mal in Askaban nach... dorthin haben Sie schließlich alle verfrachtet! Also tun Sie nicht so, als ob das alles hier ein unglücklicher Zufall wäre, dass ich niemanden mehr habe!", schreit Draco hysterisch aus und springt aufgebracht von seinem Bett auf.  
  
Oh, wie er es doch verabscheute, dieses scheinheilige Getue und diese verlogene Anteilnahme. Dieser Mann tut ja geradezu so, als wenn er nicht wüsste, was mit seiner Familie passiert ist, schließlich standen sie alle im Dienste des Dunklen Lords.  
  
"Das, was Ihnen widerfahren ist, ist wahrlich eine Tragödie. Das steht außer Frage... nur, da Sie noch nicht Volljährig sind und somit in der Obhut eines Erwachsenen bleiben müssen, ist das Ministerium der Ansicht, dass es am Besten für Sie wäre, wenn wir Sie einer Zauberfamilie zuteilen, die sich um Sie kümmert", fährt Patchers mit mitleidsvoller Stimme fort.  
  
Das Zucken, das durch den Körper des Jungen geht, beunruhigt ihn ein wenig. Hoffentlich wird er nicht wieder einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden.  
  
"So... haben Sie das also entschieden...", beginnt Draco und seine Stimme klingt ruhig, schon beinahe gefährlich gelassen.  
  
Ein verbittertes Grinsen schleicht sich auf seine Lippen und er streicht sich einige wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Nachdem Sie mir meine Familie genommen haben... wollen Sie mich einfach so abschieben... und glauben wohl, dass dadurch wieder alles in Ordnung kommt... oder sehe ich das falsch?", flüstert Draco mit einer Gleichgültigkeit, die sein Gegenüber ein wenig verunsichert.  
  
"Sie dürfen nicht glauben, dass wir schuld daran sind, dass Ihre Eltern-"  
  
"Meine Eltern!? Mein Vater ist ein vom Wahnsinn befallener Gefangener und meine Mutter ist tot! Und Sie glauben allen Ernstes, dass Sie das einfach wieder wettmachen können, indem Sie mich zu irgendwelchen Leuten abschieben, die mir die treu sorgende Familie vorgaukeln sollen?!"  
  
Zorn entbrannt starrt Draco den Abgeordneten an, der sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlt. Anscheinend ist er davon ausgegangen, dass diese ganze Sache reibungslos vorbeigehen würde, aber da hat er sich gewaltig getäuscht.  
  
Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitet sich im Raum aus. Niemand, weder die Pflegerin noch dieser Patchers, wagen es, etwas daraufhin zu erwidern.  
  
"Wer? Wer ist es?", fragt Draco nach einiger Zeit. Langsam beginnt sich seine angestaute Wut zu verflüchtigen. Schreien, etwas was er vielleicht schon früher hätte tun sollen. Wie befreiend es doch sein kann, seinen ganzen Frust und Schmerz einfach aus sich heraus zulassen.  
  
Patchers räuspert sich kurz, bevor er sich dazu überwindet den jungen Mann aufzuklären. "Arthur und Molly Weasley haben sich dazu bereit erklärt, sich Ihrer anzunehmen."  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrt Draco den älteren Mann an. Wie bitte? Hat er sich da eben verhört? Er soll wohin? Zu den Weasley? Diesen pottervergötternden, mittelschichtigen Zauberern, die eh schon mehr Kinder haben, als sie eigentlich ernähren können?  
  
/Das ist ein Alptraum./

**TBC**  
  
Wer hierzu was sagen will, der tue sich keinen Zwang an. Kommis jeder Zeit gerne gesehen.  
  
By Klein Dilly (") 


End file.
